


Сашок на выезде

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Mocking, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: Дальнобойщик Сашок вынужденно задерживается в тихом провинциальном городке. Там скучно. Очень скучно. Но неужели Сашок не найдёт на свою *опу развлечений?!





	Сашок на выезде

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа в серии.
> 
> Затем идут "Сладкий" https://ficbook.net/readfic/5498497 от Ler-chan (этого автора на этом сайте нет), мои "Приключения дальнобойщика" https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816648/chapters/39472954 и "Сашок на отдыхе" https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039879

Кто к кому когда пришёл,  
Кто чего нарушил,  
Всё известно хорошо  
Бабушкам-старушкам.  
Покачают головой  
Строго и сурово,  
И боится их порой  
Даже участковый.

 

Вы-ли вол-ки. Нет, не так. Шёл дождь. Мелкий и нескончаемый. Было скучно. В Мухосранске и так некуда сходить, а тут дождь. Хотя, нет, пусть это будет не Мухосранск. В конце концов, название города не имеет значения. Пусть это будет населённый пункт Потрахеевск. А что? Где гарантия, что такого населённого пункта на самом деле нет?

Короче, городишко Потрахеевск был весьма невелик. В нём имелось несколько пятиэтажек, по загадочному извиву градостроительной мысли установленных зигзагами так, что торцы соприкасались. В отличие от крупных городов, арок или проходных подъездов эти пятиэтажки не имели, а потому, чтобы попасть на параллельную улицу, жителю центральных пятиэтажек приходилось обходить весь квартал.

Как уже было сказано, шёл дождь. Александр Аршинский скучал у окна, аки красавица в тереме. Правда, сам он предпочитал, чтобы его именовали Сашком. Ну что тут скажешь? У каждого свои недостатки.

Куковал Сашок в Потрахеевске уже третьи сутки, и, судя по всему, куковать ему предстояло как минимум до понедельника. Кто-то где-то намудрил, и дальнобойщик Сашок, планировавший загрузить свою фуру-айсберг и отбыть к родным пенатам ещё в четверг и сдать товар заказчику в пятницу, жестоко обломался.

Началось всё с того, что из-за ремонта моста, обозначенного соответствующим знаком лишь за пятьсот метров до оного, ему пришлось делать крюк аж через соседнюю область, а посему к ржавым покосившимся воротам фабрики, занявшейся… ничем иным, как производством фаллоимитаторов, он прибыл лишь после окончания рабочего дня. Видимо, идея об импортозамещении оказалась здешним аборигенам близка, и они взялись возрождать загибавшийся заводик. В общем, Сашок должен был доставить в столицу первую опытную партию изделий, но из-за моста попал к воротам фабрики лишь затемно.

Загнав фуру на единственную в Потрахеевске охраняемую парковку, Сашок отправился осматривать городок. Да, собственно, на что там смотреть? "Пятёрочка", бывший собор, превращённый ещё в двадцатые годы в Дом культуры, почта, "Сбербанк" и памятник вождю мирового пролетариата на центральной площади. Несколько параллельных улочек, заставленных каменными особнячками дореволюционной эпохи, деревянные домики, да десяток однотипных пятиэтажек, вытянутых унылым зигзагом параллельно друг другу.

С мыслью купить «пожрать», Сашок завернул было к местной "Пятёрочке", но был окликнут у входа:

— Сашка… Ты, что ли?!

Сашок обернулся. Это был никто иной, как Георгий Куроедов, Гоша, его бывший одноклассник.

Разумеется, слово за слово, и бывшие одноклассники ни в какую "Пятёрочку" не попали, а сначала переместились в местное подобие бара, а потом — в тёщину хату. Сама тёща, едва выйдя на пенсию, свинтила погостить к каким-то дальним родственникам, и, по словам Гоши, квартира на первом этаже стояла совершенно пустая, а он уже второй месяц мог свободно дышать.

Возвращение тёщи в ближайшие дни не планировалось, а посему Георгий предложил Сашку перекантоваться в её хате, на что Сашок немедленно согласился. Весь вечер они тёрли за жизнь, пока в районе полуночи Георгий не подхватился и не помчался домой, смотреть прямую трансляцию хоккейного матча.

Сашок к хоккею, а равно и к футболу, был абсолютно равнодушен и потому залёг спать.

Утром в пятницу на фабрике выяснилось, что отгрузить партию без кладовщика не могут. Пока Сашок ходил по этажам, собирая подписи и печати, кладовщик… уехал на рыбалку. До понедельника. И да, запасной ключ от склада имелся, но хранился он у того же кладовщика, отбывшего на рыбалку.

Беззвучно выматерившись, Сашок, закупившись-таки съестным в местной "Пятёрочке", вернулся в однокомнатную хату Гошиной тёщи. Телевизор времён холодной войны не работал. По экрану шли рябь и зигзаги, сопровождаемые шорохами. А может, древний аппарат был исправен, но барахлила антенна, Сашок в этом разбираться не стал.

Обойдя за полтора часа весь городок, он, забрав из фуры зарядку, завалился перед неработающим телевизором на диванчик и принялся бродить по сети.

Вечером с пивом и чипсами появился Гоша, сетовавший на склочность тёщи, непонимание и приземлённость супруги и общую серость и бессмысленность бытия.

Так же, как и вчера, едва ли не посреди фразы Георгий подорвался и помчался домой смотреть хоккей.

В субботу всё повторилось.

После ухода одноклассника Сашок завалился на диван и зашёл на сайт гейзнакомства.рф и хохмы ради набрал «Потрахеевск». Поразительно, но один зарегистрировавшийся на сайте гей в этой дыре был. Рядом с его аватаркой даже помаргивал зелёный кружочек со стрелочкой, указывавший, что единственный на весь Потрахеевск гей в этот самый момент сидит в сети онлайн.

Судя по фотке, вполне ничего себе паренёк представился Гришей, но свои контакты сдать категорически отказался и согласился на встречу только после того, как Сашок заверил его в собственной неместности. Сбегав на улицу, чтобы посмотреть на стене номер дома, Сашок забил на завтрашний вечер стрелку, совершенно не подумав о том, что вечером в воскресенье Гоша, как пить дать, снова явится с разговорами за жизнь.

Так всё и вышло. Георгий разглагольствовал, Сашок же мысленно перебирал варианты, как бы повежливее попросить Гошу на выход, когда тот, бросив взгляд на часы, внезапно вскочил, торопливо попрощался, выбежал на кухню, оттуда — на балкон и, не тратя времени на выход через парадную и обход по периметру всего квартала, перелез через перила и припустил бегом домой, поскольку первый период матча уже приближался к концу. Сашок мысленно выдохнул.

Через пару минут в дверь тихонько заскреблись. Сашок открыл дверь. На пороге стоял единственный местный гей, скромняга-парень, ужасно стеснявшийся и попросивший выключить свет.

А Сашку что? Он не против. Да и счёт за электричество Гошиной тёще придёт поменьше. Оставив на всякий случай в коридоре свет, он вошёл в комнату.

Скормняга-Гриша оказался парнем с фантазией и с опытом, да с таким, что Сашок усомнился, что данный гей — единственный представитель нетрадиционных меньшинств Потрахеевска. Но вслух Сашок ничего не сказал. Как говорится, на безрыбье… Ну вы поняли.

***

Уже прощаясь, перед тем, как расходиться смотреть дежурный сериал, местные бабушки обратили внимание на ритмичный скрип, доносившийся из приоткрытого окна первого этажа. Свет в комнате не горел. Лишь от включённого в коридоре электричества желтел прямоугольник на занавеске.

— О-о-о… Ы-ы-ы… Да!.. Ещё!.. Резче!.. Быстрее!.. Сильнее!.. Глубже!.. Ы-ы-ы…

Бабульки переглянулись. Голос был явно мужским. В квартиру Терентьевны зятёк пустил одноклассника. Что ж это получается? Зятёк там. Его одноклассник тоже. Однако…

Размышления бабушек, столпившихся у крайнего со стороны входа в подъезд окна, прервал вопль:

— Да-а-а! Ещё!

Ритмичный скрип прекратился. На занавеске появились два силуэта. Мужских. Вот один силуэт завалил другого. На стол. Бабушки прекрасно знали, где у Терентьевны стоит стол. На занавеске появились тени двух задранных в воздух ног.

— Эта… Как их там… В общем… Гомотюк… гомосюк… сюксуалисты они, короче, — вынесла вердикт опиравшаяся на клюку Матвевна. — Девочки… Мы как, участкового, Михалыча, звать-то будем?

— Зачем нам Михалыч? Нам Михалыч не нужен, — солидно изрекла Степановна. — Мы сейчас Гошкиной Людке звякнем. И все дела. Она сегодня в вечернюю смену на кассе сидит.

Бабушки беззубо захихикали, предвкушая шоу, не чета бразильскому телевизионному мылу.

***

Сказано — сделано. Семь минут спустя, колыхая безбрежным бюстом, которому было явно тесно в красной форменной жилетке с логотипом "Пятёрочки", к дому подбежала не поверившая собственным ушам Людка.

Щелчок старенького замка — и бабушки во главе с Людкой ввалились в комнату.

Немая сцена. Гоши в квартире нет. А на столе Терентьевны старательно трудится над Гришей рыжий шкет с голой поджарой задницей.

***

Когда участковый Михалыч всё-таки был вызван бдительными бабульками, из улик предъявить ему они смогли лишь несколько резиновых изделий б/у, зарядное устройство и кое-как успевшего натянуть штаны трясущегося от ужаса Гришу. Рыжий «гомотюксуалист», по словам бабулек, цапнул со стола телефон, подтянул штаны, да и сиганул в темноту через раскрытое окно.

Гоша был обнаружен Людкой дома, перед плазмой, азартно орущим «Шайбу! Шайбу!» и жрущим чипсы под пиво.

***

**Эпилог. Часть 1**

Ночевать Сашку пришлось прямо на стоянке на лежанке в кабине своей фуры. Утром он получил у кладовщика экспериментальную партию и уехал из Потрахеевска, как ему очень хотелось надеяться, навсегда.

Уже в понедельник вечером, когда, сдав товар, он зашёл в давно ставшую родной комнату в подмосковной общаге и подключил телефон к только что купленной новёхонькой зарядке, пискнул сигнал.

В СМСке, присланной Гошей, Сашок прочёл «ты сука Аршинский. аршином своим перед бабами помахал и свинтил. Людка теперь завидует, стибётся и мой с твоим сравнивает, пидыраст». Сашок тут же перезвонил. Трубку так и не сняли.

**Эпилог. Часть 2**

Где-то через полгода от другого одноклассника Сашок узнал, что Гоша Куроедов бросил жену и «подался в геи», уехав из Потрахеевска в неизвестном направлении, прихватив с собой Гришу.

Сашка самого удивило, что Гоше он немного позавидовал. Ведь тому было кого увозить с собой.


End file.
